The Big Misunderstanding
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: A misunderstanding between a certain term which means somethin different in American English and something different in British English. Alfred just had to make a scene, didn't he?


**And yet another one. Hehe. This is more in the humor side with very little romance. A bit suggestive towards the end thOugh. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was ticked off. Very ticked off. The meeting had gone by horribly and it was finally time for everyone to___leave_.  
"I need a fag," he grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and picked up his files. That was the point when America sensed something was wrong with his former mentor.  
"A f-fag? Are you sure Iggy? If you'd told me this was going on -"  
"Oh I knew you'd worry too much, lad," dismissed England, standing up and putting on his coat. The American stood up too, gathering his own briefcase and studying his ex-caretaker intently.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find myself a fag." This made Alfred have a strangely weird look on his face. Arthur ignored the look, mentally reviewing how much money he had with him before sighing frustratedly. "I don't have money." By now the younger of the two had straightened, beginning to think he was understanding the situation.  
"If you need money you can always ask me, Artie. You didn't have to stoop to...___that_!" exclaimed the self proclaimed hero. England furrowed his eyebrows slightly.  
"But I've always done it..." he said, looking a bit worried for America's mental health. Conversely, the same could be said for the American. He was gaping, blue eyes wide.  
"What? Why?" he all but screeched. Arthur got a slightly disturbed look on his face as he took a cautious step back.  
"Because it's enjoyable. It helps me relieve stress," he replied. The taller man paused before giving a theatrical wail and covering his face, falling to the ground and sobbing. (England didn't know if it was real or not.)  
"Why?! ___WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?_ Why did you have to do this when you had me?! When you had Francis!" he wailed loudly. The Englishman blinked and looked around uncomfortably, hoping someone could tell him what was going here. He got no reply. Some nations paused to give them both strange looks before continuing on with their business. England prodded America with his shoe, casting a faintly embarrassed glance around before kicking him harder.  
"Bloody hell, Alfred! Get up this instant and tell me why you're making a big deal out of this!" he hissed. The young blond looked up incredulously, wiping away fake tears.  
"Making such a big- Artie! You're going to...to...blow a ___fag_! Of course I'd make a big deal!"  
Poor Arthur. He was getting more confused. France tapped England's shoulder, planting a quick kiss on the green-eyed man's lips as he turned around.  
"___Salut_, Arthurr. Care to tell me what is going on 'ere?" he asked, wrapping an arm around the Brit. He got a half-hearted shove and then an exasperated sigh in return.  
"I have no bloody clue! I just said I want to blow a fag and that I don't have enough money," replied the Brit with a scowl. The frenchman's face cleared and he laughed, grinning widely at the two blonds.  
"Ah, ___Je comprends maintenant_," he said with a grin. With a brief pat to his pockets he pulled out a cigarette and tossed it to Alfred. "Zat's your fag, ___Chou_." There was a silence as Alfred stared at the cigarette and then back up before he understood what was going on before he flushed brightly and stood up.  
"Oh god! Sorry Artie! Aw, dude, I thought you were blowing the ___other_ types of fags. Oh man, this is just a huge misunderstanding! Sorry dude! Well, I'll be leaving then. Mattie said he was waiting for me," with that he rushed off, but not before tossing the cigarette back. Arthur stated with confusion between the now gone nation and his lover before giving up and sighing.  
"Alright, what did I miss?"  
"Nozing, ___mon coeur_. Alfred 'ad ze perfect idea."  
After that incident, Arthur found out exactly what a fag was. And it's safe to say, he never confused them again.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Reviews please!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
